bigfingersfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Creation (Bastard Bonds)
Characters can be created with either Start New Character, or Character Template. Start New Character will begin a new game and go through the character creation process as part of the game's story. Character Template will let you create a complete character that will be stored in the Roster folder for later use. Appearance First you need to make or choose yourself an appearance. Please see details in Character Customization. You can use Load Outfit to load the appearance of any character file currently in the Roster folder. This can be used to create the same character several times or to make small alterations. Your character's Gender and Race will affect the game in very small ways, such as dialogue. If you are guilty of Miscegnation, your Race will also affect your potential Rescuer pool. Name Choose a name for you character. Non-alphabetic characters are not allowed, including spaces, hyphens, and numbers. IMPORTANT NOTE: '''If you create two characters with the same name, then second character will replace first one in the Roster, and older character will not be available anymore as a random Bastard for hire (and if it was hired in any saved games, then his/her appearance and alignment might change, skills will remain though) Accusation and guilt Choose your accusation, plea, and guilt. You can choose an accusation, or say you do not know, having one chosen at random. You can plead Guilty or Not Guilty to your accusation. You will then be asked the truth of your guilt. * If you plead Guilty to any accusation, your alignment will be '''Neutral. * If you plead Not Guilty, your alignment will be determined by your true guilt. * If you actually didn't commit the crime, your Unique bonus will be Innocent, and your title will show "Alleged" before your accusation. ** If you pleaded Not Guilty, then your alignment will be Lawful * If you actually did commit the crime, which crime you are guilty of determines which of the 8 other possible unique bonuses you get, and your title will show your crime. ** If you pleaded Not Guilty, then your alignment will be Chaotic. Rescuer There are several scenarios that will guarantee who your rescuer is. * If you plead innocent to any crime, and didn't actually commit the crime, Greave will be your rescuer. * If you are accused of Malediction, and actually committed Malediction, Zantanak will be your rescuer. * If you are accused of Murder, Rape, Abduction, or Cannibalism, and actually committed the crime, Leftie will be your rescuer. * If you are accused of Necromancy, and actually committed Necromancy, you will rescue yourself by reanimating a killed guard. (Since this choice is exclusive with recruiting Greave, the Reanimated Guard is implied to be him.) * If you are accused of Miscegenation, and actually committed Miscegenation, then you character's Race '''will help determine your rescuer. ** If you are a human, your rescuer will be an '''Orc. ** If you are an orc, your rescuer will be a Human. Apart from the listed scenarios, your rescuer seems to be determined at random from among the non-guaranteed rescuers. You cannot be rescued by Greave, Leftie, Zantanak, or the Reanimated Guard as a result of a random rescue. Unique bonuses Innocent: '''+Max HP Violent Sometimes it just gets to be too much and you need to punch something. You deal extra damage with physical attacks. You get this bonus if you are: '''Murderer, Assaulter or Rioter Heartless You have no respect for anything weaker than you. Your critical hits are more deadly. You get this bonus if you are: Rapist, Abductor or Slaver Detached Your loyalties lie with you alone. You take less damage from physical attacks. You get this bonus if you are: Deserter, Conspirator, Traitor or Vandal Frugal You know how to stuff your purse, legitimately or otherwise. You gain small amount of money when attacking enemies. You get this bonus if you are: Thief, Racketeer, Extortionist, Bandit or Profiteer Opportunist You know how to work almost any situation in your advantage. You score critical hits more often. You get this bonus if you are: Blackmailer, Forger, Quack or Fraudster Godless You have no respect for any so-called 'God' and you defy the supernatural. You take less damage from magical attacks. You get this bonus if you are: Heretic, Apostate, Desecrator or Blasphemer Touched Your mind is far more vast than any of the simpletons who call you insane could realize. You deal extra damage with magical attacks. You get this bonus if you are: Arsonist, Necromancer, Maledicus or Cannibal Impassioned Your instincts sometimes get the better of you, but they fuel you endlessly. You regenerate a small amount of hit points each turn. You get this bonus if you are: Miscegenator, Indecent or Buggerer Innocent Your innocence is a source of strength. You receive a bonus to your maximum hit points. You get this bonus if you are innocent of the crime you are accused of. Aptitude You get to spend 10 skill points. You can gain up to two skills at first level, either in the same trait, or in two traits that share an axis. Character which saves you from prison will be shown at this stage, and you will get a recommendation on which skills you might want so that you are more effective in pair. Completed Character After a characters has been completed, either by the Start New Character or Character Template option, it will be added to the game's Roster folder. Any character in the Roster folder you are not currently playing as has a chance to show up as a random recruitable Bastard during the game.